kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Eaters
Spirit= |-| Nightmare= The Dream Eaters (ドリームイーター Dorīmu ītā?) are new beings encountered in the game Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. There are two types: ones that "eat dreams and plant nightmares", referred to as Nightmares, and ones that "eat nightmares", referred to as Spirits. Not only are there dozens of types of Dream Eaters, but they can help provide Sora and Riku with abilities as well as aid in combat. These Dream Eaters Includes Rare Nightmares, Cyborg Spirits and Nightmares, and Dozens of Groups in all of the World. Origin and Purpose Dream Eaters are beings that are unique to other beings in the Kingdom Hearts series in the regard that they are only found in the worlds that are asleep. As Yen Sid explains to Sora and Riku, when the worlds were swallowed by darkness and later restored, some of the worlds remained cut off from the others in a state of suspended animation. The true world itself is frozen--Including all the residents---in a state of slumber; trapped in a never ending dream. Being cut off from the gate ways restricts Heartless and Nobodies from entering these worlds. Instead, the sleeping world allows for the dreams of it's residents to materialize in physical form, creating figments derived from peoples thoughts, feelings, ideas and fears. Thus, Dream Eaters were created and quickly multiplied and populated the sleeping worlds. Dream Eaters are derived from the imagination of people's hearts, which explains the complicated color patterns and wild appearence. Because each individual is different, different people are able to conjure different dream eaters. There are two main types of dream eater: Nightmares and Spirits. Both have specific purposes in the realm of dreams. Nightmares are created by the same elements that create heartless: negativity, fear, depression, hatred and anger. They are created when the dark impulses of a person activates them. Nightmares are normally more sinister looking and darker in coloring than spirits. They are all characterized by their red eyes and nightmare emblem that resembles a broken heart. Nightmares seek out and destroy good dreams and will attack anyone who dreams. They guard the keyholes in order to try and prevent the worlds from awakening. For these reasons, Nightmares are normally attracted to villians. They serve as a primary group of enemies during the game in the absence of heartless and nobodies. Spirits are from the opposite end of the spectrum. They are born from the creativity and inspiration of light within the hearts of dreamers and are generated from emotions like happiness, joy, humor, pride, passion and love. Spirits are normally brighter and more vivid in coloration, making them appear cuddly and even cute. They all share the spirit emblem: a heart with wings, and act as an equilibrium in the worlds. Spirits eliminate bad dreams and replace them with pleasent, wonderful dreams, which puts them into conflict with the Nightmares, who seek nothing but to destroy the optimism of dreamers. Spirits act as guides for dreamers and help aid them in accomplishing tasks. These dream eaters act as party members for Sora and Riku. Type of Dream Eaters Spirit Dream Eaters *Meow Wow *Kooma Panda *Komory Bat *Necho Cat File:Meow Wow (Spirit) KH3D.png|Meow Wow Nightmare Dream Eaters *Meow Wow *Kooma Panda *Komory Bat *Necho Cat Category:Enemies Category:Ally Category:Dream Eaters